Stop with the Mind Honey!
by Bunnylish
Summary: Terezi stole ALOT of Sollux's mind honey then shares it with Feferi. After Sollux tries to stop the two, he ends up filling a bucket with Feferi. Sol's version is on Whah's page- Includes fighting


**Bunny: HI EVERYONE**

**Bunny: Sorry I haven't finished my first 2 stories, but I will finish all of them, in due time.**

**Bunny: This one is a oneshot so It'll be completed :D Heh lol..**

**Bunny: I rped as Feferi and someone named Whah on this site was Sollux, who is also making the same story, but in Sol's point of view, mine will start with Terezi but it's mainy Fef's POV**

**Bunny: Well umm… Its basically a oneshot, SolxFef that me and a roleplayer were doing on facebook .w." Bad, I know… But still… I'm typing with their quirts!  
Bunny: The characters are Terezi Sollux and Feferi Enjoy!**

_**Stop with the mind honey!**_

Terezi's POV

I randomly went to Sollux's hive to chat with him. He wasn't there so I decided to look around. His hive smelled strange to me. I then places my hand on a table, but it was sticky. Lifting my hand, I sniffed it then licked my hand. "M1ND HON3Y..?" Twitching, I stole plenty of his mind honey and went to Feferi.

Feferi's POV

I just came outside my hive, after fixing my hair for over an hour I started walking around, hopefully I'll see someone I know. Suddenly I was bumped by someone and fell on the ground.  
"Ow.." I mumbled while rubbing my forehead. I looked up and saw Terezi with something in her arms.  
"O)(… )(I Terezi! Are you okay?" I asked her, and stood up. I then saw some mind honey dripping from her mouth.  
"Umm… Ter.. ezi?"

"WOULD YOU L1K3 SOM3?" Terezi asked and shoved it in my face.

"U)(mm…" I gave her a face.

"1S TH4T 4 Y3S?" She pressed on.

"Okay…?" Terezi held out some, and I took it and ate it, also sucking it off my hand.  
"H3H3H…"

I started twitching and kept eating it. It had a mesmerizing taste. "DO YOU L1K3 1T MY QU33N?"

"Yes I do! Go get me some moar!" I shouted at her and shooed her with my free hand. "Y3S MY QU33N." I sat on the empty cans, pretending that was my throne. "And )(urry up wit)( t)(at!"

After a while she came back with more. "Good girl!" I papped her head twice and grinned. "H3H3"

"Want some moar?" Opening a can I offered as a nice Queen would. "Y3S." Terezi ate some more.

I ate more than hiccupped some bubbles "Sollux B-ETT-ER not take t)(is away!"

"1'LL M4K3 SUR3 H3 WON'T." Terezi sat on the ground and ate some more. " I 4CTU4LLY C4M3 CLOS3 TO K1LL1NG H1M…"

"Good good, YOU S)(ALL B-ECOM-E MY GUARD! Protect me from all t)(ose flit)(y commoners." I gave another face. **(( A/N: The face is 38I ))**

"OF COURS3 MY QU33N" Terezu bowed and I did that sword and both shoulders thingy with my trident.

"SH4LL 1 M4K3 OTH3RS YOUR LOY4L S3RV4NT BY F33D1ND TH3M HON3Y?" I nodded and gave her a list of names.

"T)(eses only!"

[ List: _Sollux, Karkat, Tavros, Vriska, Nepeta, and Equius_ ]

"Y3S YOUR H1GHN3SS DO YOU N33D 4NYTH1NG B3FOR3 1 GO?"

"I need a new tiara! T)(is one is old!" I papped my head.

"Y3S, OF COURS3" She then left.

"Good! T)(ank you!" 38I Face again.

"….." I took off my tiara and dropped it in a can of mind honey.

8I face. "… No" I placed it back on my head and started licking anything that fell from the tiara.

Sollux's POV

I was missing a lot of mind honey. And by a lot, I mean A LOT.

I spotted a sign and went to Terezi's hive, since I didn't find her there I looked everywhere until I found her. And I did find her.

"Terezii 2toop thii2"

"NO MY QU33N D3M4NDS OF M3"

"2top"

"NO MY QU33N F3F3R1 WOULD NOT 4PPROV3"

"Ii don't approve of thii2!"

"YOUR OP1N1ON DO3S NOT M4TT3R YOUR WORTH 1S TH4T OF 4 S3RV4NT" Terezi growled at me.

"Ii will make my opiiniion matter"

"YOU W4NT TO R3VOLT?"

"Ii wiill iif iit wiill briing an end two thii2"

Terezi then lunges at me, but I dodged and spun around. She then elbows my in the back, I caught myself and whipped around, elbowing her in the face. After stumbling back from my blow she turned her can into its nun chuck form. I also pulled out my ninja stars. I was then smack across the face with Terezi's nun chunks. Stumbled and threw a star at her but missed, and he lashes at my legs. I toppled over and threw another one at her side. It cut across her side, but she didn't seem to care. I got up and grabbed her wrists. She also grabbed my wrists then twisted them and kicked my knees. I still stayed on her but she bit my hand. Easily I pressed through the pain. Terezi then sunk her teeth deeper and I tried to pry her mouth open, but she bit my fingers. Once I pulled my fingers out she head butted me. I kneed her in the chest, to make her resist. She winced and kept struggling. I head butted her, then was knocked out. I sighed, rolled off her and passed out.

A couple of hours later: Feferi's POV

I was in my land hive, eating the last of the mind honey I had **((A/N: I gave her a hive on land . Cause.. Just cause..))** when Sollux barged in.

"Fef, 2top thii2"

"I am the Queen! You do not COMMAND your Queen!" Sol grabbed my wrists, then said, "Ii bow two no one."

"T)(en diiiiiie…" I hiccupped in his face. "You wouldn't beat a drum." I inquired.

"No, but Terezi would!" I yelled out.

"Terezii ii2n't here."

"Um.. Don't question your Queen!"

"Don't que2tiion what Ii'll do two 2top you."

"And w)(at will you do?"

"Then Ii'll take action"

"Action like w)(at?" I asked, getting impatient.

Sollux pinned me to the wall. "Liike thii2. Now 2top freaking out, and remember who you are!"

"I'll try if you kiss me.." I blushes slightly and raised my head to see his reaction.

I thought I saw a hint of regret in his eyes, but I must've been wrong since he leaned in very close. I sighed and started struggling, taking a hint that he didn't want to. "Let me go, Sollux!"

"Are you going two 2top?"

"Maybe…" I hiccupped and leaned my head on his shoulder. "My )(ead )(urts…"

He let go of my hands and leaned his head on mine. "A2 expected."

"… Sollux, w)(y don't you love me?" I asked simple mindedly.

He didn't answer, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his around me.

I smiles softly. "You never answered my question."

Sol sighed and opened his mouth. "Fef... Ii do love you. iit'2 ju2t...when AA came back...well, 2he wa2 my fiir2t love and...you know what? Back2tory doe2n't matter. Ii... glub you Fef, and that'2 what matter2."

I smiled "T)(ats all I wanted to know"

He kissed me, and I kissed back. I felt him smile against my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, and I tried to slip my tongue into his mouth. Sollux opened his mouth, letting me in. I then licked around his mouth. Sollux pulled away. "Fef? Are your clothe2 covered iin alcohol?"

"I t)(ink so… I know t)(is is t)(oug)(" I took my tiara, which was covered in mind honey and put it on the ground.

Sol smiled. "Let2 get you out of the22 2tiicky clothe2." He then pulled my dress off .

"Okay" I smiled and tugged his shirt. "W)(en we )(ugged, some got smeared on you…"

Sollux pulled his shirt and my bra off, and I took off his pants and looked up at him. Sol then pulled off the rest of our clothes and then picked me up bridal style. "2hall we 2hower off all thii2 fiilth?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, so I wouldn't fall. "We s)(all."

He smiles and took me into the shower, closing the door behind us. I giggled softly and kissed him. He kissed me back, then started the water though it came out cold. I reaches over to touch the water then shivered a bit. Sollux turns the handle, trying to make the water warm. "Is t)(ere any warm water?" I asked.

Sol smiled and nodded, then turned the handle until the water became warm.

"T)(ats good…" I smiled back.

"Ye2 iit ii2…" He then grabbed the soap bottle

"Um don't you t)(ink it'll be a little )(ard to do t)(at w)(ile carrying me?" I was set down. "Ii could handle."

I giggled and kissed him "Rig)(t."

He kissed me back and spread sop over his hands. Surprisingly, I wasn't worried about my hair messing up in the water. Sollux laid his hands on my sides and I stepped closer to him. As he began spreading the soap around my body, I took some soap and slid both my hands down his torso slowly. Sol brought his hands to my breasts, and I rubbed his waist, a bit hesitant and moves my hands lower.

He smiles and moved his hands toward my crotch, I leaned closer and kissed him. He kissed back and pressed me against the wall. I wrapped one of my legs around his and slips my tongue in his mouth. He then licked around me mouth and licked my tongue, and I sucked on his tongue. Sollux lightly bit my lip and I moaned quietly.  
He then smiles and positioned himself "Ready?"

"Yea)(" I nodded "Ready.." And smiles back.

Sollux slowly slipped himself in and I sucked in my breath and laid my head on his. He then took a deep breath and pushed himself farther in. I tried to relax and kissed him. Sol kissed back and started to gain a rhythm. I then lower my head and kissed his chin, then his neck and moved to the same rhythm.

He moaned slightly, playing with m breasts and sped up. I moaned softly and licked his neck. Pounding faster, he lightly pinched my nipples. "S-Sollux..." I panted, grinding on him and moaning softly. He moaned, pounding me faster and gave me a hickey. I bit his neck, but not too hard. He moaned, pounding harder, hitting my G-spot everytime. "F-Fef…"

I moaned and moved my hips close to his pace "So-Sol…" "Ii-Ii-Ii!" He climaxed "Fef!"

I climaxed after "Soool!"

"Waiit…" Sollux ran and fetches a bucket, placing it underneath me.

I blushed "I forgot about t)(at for a second…

"Ii'2 alriight." He turned off the shower, and carried me and the bucket out, standing me up with the bucket under me.

I papped his shoulder and kisses him. He kissed me back. "Now we wait for the genetic material." I nodded "Yea)(."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. After a couple of minutes Sol spoke. "Do you think iit'2 ready?" I looked down at the bucket then back up. "Yea)(, I t)(ink so."

"Alriight." He took the bucket "Ii will 2neak iit two Kanaya tomorrow. I nodded "Okay… umm…"

Sol smiles slightly "But toniight…. toniight we spend together." And kissed my nose. I smiled and hugged him. "Okay )(ee)(ee" He then took me to the bed and we laid down and cuttled until I fell asleep…

**Bunny: Done! It sucked from the way I was rewriting it : ( Cause I cant write XD Lol but seriously, It's 7 am and Im about to post this. Please, please please don't criticize me in the comments or I'll feel even worse. Thank you R & R please!**


End file.
